1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to horological calculating devices and, in particular, to a calculator which may be personalized for continuously exhibiting the status of an individual's physical, emotional and intellectual Biorhythm cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The theory of Bio-Rhythm is based on the fact that mankind, as an integral part of nature, responds to many finite cycles. For example, members of the medical profession have recognized cycles lasting as long as 7 years in areas of cell growth and replacement, to cycles as short as pulse rates, menstrual periods, temperature cycles, etc. The three cycles of Bio-Rhythm have been recognized to comprise: (1) The Physical Cycle -- 23 days -- which affects our well-being, strength, resistance to illness and injury, energy, etc.; (2) The Emotional Cycle -- 28 days -- which affects our sensitivity, stability, moods, creative endeavors, intuition, etc.; and (3) The Intellectual Cycle -- 33 days -- which affects our memory, logic, decision making competency, analytical power, learning capability, etc.
According to the theory of Bio-Rhythm, each of the three cycles, although differing in length from each other, starts on an individual's birthdate at an average or zero level. Each cycle then rises to a high point and returns again to the zero level. The cycle then drops to a low point after which it again returns to the zero level thereby completing one cycle. Although the magnitudes of the high and low points may vary from cycle to cycle as well as from individual to individual, the cross-over points, where the curves transition from high to low magnitudes and from low to high magnitudes, are constant and define critical days within each cycle. The days intermediate the critical days have been determined to be of lesser consequence and are frequently referred to as high and low periods corresponding to the high and low magnitudes of the Bio-Rhythm cycles.
Although much data has been accummulated in the art supporting the theory of Bio-Rhythm prior art means for applying this data to provide practical guidance for an individual's daily life pattern have all been characterized by serious shortcomings. In particular, heretofore prior art devices for determining Bio-Rhythm cycle status have generally necessitated the performance of daily calculations of one sort or another. Exemplary of such prior art devices requiring daily attention include various charts and/or templates, massive data tables, circular slide rules and mini-calculators preprogrammed with a general Bio-Rhythm program. It is believed that the constant attention demanded by these prior art devices has significantly impeded the general acceptance and use of Bio-Rhythm cycle data by the public.